New Beginnings For A Broken Man
by stevie33
Summary: After the war Lucius Malfoy must start over without his wife or son. He flees to the States in hopes to start a new life free from the Dark Lord or his soiled name.
1. Chapter 1

Lucius Malfoy, at one time, had been the patriarch to one of the most prominent families in wizarding Britain. His family, a picture of the Pureblood legacy. His wife was beautiful and elegant, with a sense of grace and class that could bring even the strongest of men to their knees. His son, his legacy, a handsome replica of his aristocratic father, had never wanted for anything and shared the some arrogance and prejudice views of his pureblood parents. Then there was the man himself. He stood tall and proud with an air of entitlement and arrogance. His steely grey eyes were offset by his smooth, platinum hair and the sharp chiseled features of his handsome face seemed only possible in the finest works of art.

At one point he had had it all, money, power, influence and just like that it was gone. His lineage had always been held at the highest of esteem and envied throughout the wizarding world and fear by anyone that crossed them. However, after the war, his support and involvement with the Dark Lord had marked him a criminal and an outcast. Trials had been held for the offenders they managed to catch, many found guilty of their crimes and sent to serve various sentences in Azkaban prison. For Lucius though, life held another fate. He had been offered a choice, you see. A lifetime in Azkaban or to leave Britain with the promise never to return.

Well, as you can imagine with Azkaban being the true hell on Earth it was intended to be, he chose the latter. Though, with his choice come equally painful consequences. After his trial and very public fall from grace, his wife divorced him claiming she was no longer able to carry the name Malfoy. His son distanced himself from his father with the hopes of rebuilding his still salvageable, young life. So, with nothing left to even keep him on the continent, he took what was left of his fortune and fled for the states.

Now, although it may come to a surprise to most, if not all, the war had affected him in many ways. The regrets he carried with him weighed on his conscience like a ton of bricks, barely visible in his cool grey eyes. Nightmares of the Dark Lord and his snake, mixed with the screams of multiple victims and a bloody battle field almost always found a way to haunt his slumber, he hadn't slept properly in ages. But, after all of his wrong doings, he finally saw the evil in his actions and figured simply it would be his cross to bear. Although, no one would be around to witness it, Lucius was making an honest effort at change. He would start over, right his wrongs and be a better man. Change wasn't always easy, but he would damn sure try.

When he appartated from Britain, he had a vision in his head of what type of place in America he would like to go. He didn't want to be in a large city, nor did he fancy a small town. Somewhere the climate was diverse. Growing up in the region he had been all his life, he has come quite accustom to the winter, but at the same time, he rather enjoyed the summer months as well. He found himself in Pennsylvania, just outside of a city called Pittsburgh. The country was beautiful with its rolling hills and lush foliage. The wizarding community in the city itself was substantial enough to keep him occupied, should he need anything and yet not large enough to be a bother.

In his vow to turn over a new leaf, Lucius was also spending more time in the Muggle world. At first it was a painful, rather daunting task. But, after some time to adjust, he found he was rather fascinated by them. Their inventions in the place of magic were really quite innovative if he must say, and their simplicity of mind made them slightly endearing. He had adopted some of the finer Muggle fashion and in an attempt to fly under the radar had retired his walking stick. His smug aristocratic nature however, was not so easily concealed, but he found most people just attributed to his land of origin.

On this particular fall day, he found himself taking an afternoon stroll through a local park on his way to the local equivalent to Diagon Alley. The day was clear and comfortable with a slight breeze that rustled the changing leaves. Dressed in a dark park of perfectly tailored slacks, a crisp dress shirt and well fitted vest, he earned a few glances from women as he walked by. He couldn't help but inwardly chuckle to himself, " _If the innocent, unsuspecting Muggles only knew."_

Suddenly, something a few yards a head caught his eye. A beautiful, young woman sitting on a bench, smiling sweetly into the book in her hand. Lucius stopped in his tracks to observe her a moment. He couldn't help but stare as her long black hair moved effortlessly in the wind. She was dressed in a pair of tight, distressed skinny jeans, a thin sweater and a pair of heels. He watched as she sighed heavily and with a small smile, closed her book, slipped it into her purse and rose from her place on the bench. By the time she has taken her first step away from Lucius, he had already committed to following her.

She walked with confidence and grace, completely unaware that a particular wizard had taken to following her, observing her every move. He followed her into town before he realized she was walking towards the entrance of Merlin's Beard, a local pub that also happened to lead to the wizarding part of town. He quickened his strides when she was thought the door so not to lose her on the crowded streets, but much to his surprise he found her taking a seat at the slightly crowded bar, an empty seat to her left.

"Excuse me Miss, are you expecting anyone?" He asked in his smooth English accent.

She turned at the sound of his voice, her bright, piercing blue eyes finding his. A friendly smile appeared on her pink lips before she replied, "No sir, I am not. You are welcomed to sit, if you like".

"Thank you," Lucius said with a bow of his platinum head.

"You're quite welcome," she responding before turning back to her drink.

After receiving his firewiskey, he turned his attention back to the attractive woman.

"If I may introduce myself miss, my name is Lucius," he said extending his hand, palm side up.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lucius, I am Maria," she replied slipping her hand into his only to watch as he raised it to his lips to place a small kiss, just above her knuckles.

"I must say Lucius, your impeccable manners are quite the breath of fresh air, especially around here. And, if I might add that your accent is simply… Elegant," she said smiling into her drink as a slight blush crept up her features.

Lucius had the feeling she had intended to say something else, but he would leave it go for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that Lucius was closer the Maria, he could really appreciate her beauty. Her smooth tan and olive skin seemed to glow even in the dimly lit establishment. When she smiled, even in the slightest, it reached her mesmerizing blue eyes and seemed to linger if only for a moment. She was slender, but not sickly, with curves that seemed to be in all the right places. Judging from her manners and the way she carried herself, it was obvious she came from a good family. But at the same time she was far from arrogant. There was a kindness about her that seemed to put even Lucius at ease.

"I must confess Maria, this is not a chance encounter," Lucius said eying her for a reaction.

"Oh?" Her eyebrows arched slightly.

"I'm afraid not. I saw you reading in the park, you see, and was rather taken by your beauty. When you started to walk away, I followed you with the hopes of a chance to engage you in conversation. You can imagine the pleasant surprise it was to discover that you are a witch," he said with a genuine smile.

"So, you were stalking me?" The question was firm, yet playful.

"Stalking? No that's rather harsh my dear," mocking slight insult he placed his hand on his chest. "No, definitely not stalking. More like… pursuing."

"Oh yes perusing, that is quite different then stalking. I would much rather be pursued by a handsome wizard rather than stalked," a smile danced on her face.

Lucius couldn't help but smile when she called him handsome. Even though his marriage had been arranged, he had been out of the dating game for quite some time and he had been quite anxious at the thought of getting back out there. What if he had lost his touch? Were American women different from their English counterparts? Apparently his fears were foolish, or maybe he had just gotten lucky.

"Since you pursued me this far, would you like to join me in going to Hawthorne Alley?" She asked.

"I would love to. I myself was also on my way to Hawthorne Alley that is before I saw you of course."

They finished their drinks and continued onto Hawthorne. The streets busy with witches and wizards moving about, but Lucius barely noticed. His focus was on nothing but the beautiful witch who had her arm looped through his.

"Where are you from Lucius?" Maria asked as they walked.

"The UK," he replied. "I just recently came to the States, it was time for a change of scenery. What about you?"

"Well, I grew up just outside of the city, but my education was in upstate New York," she answered. "Do you find much of a difference between the wizarding world in the UK compared to the States?"

Lucius looked around briefly. "Yes, the UK seems to be more traditional. You would see more wizarding robes and less Muggle clothing. Other then that I honestly couldn't tell you. I have only been here a short time."

"In the past few years Muggle culture has been embraced more openly, but as always there are those with opposing views," she shrugged.

"Opposing views?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, you have your more traditional Pureblood families that believe that of the wizarding and muggle world should be kept separate. I happen to come from such a pureblood family, but as you can see, I am the rebel," she said motioning to her attire.

 _"Pureblood, this is my lucky day,"_ Lucius mused.

"Pureblood? Being so young and beautiful, surely you must be married then?" Lucius inquired.

"Dear Merlin, no!" Maria gasped. "The arranged marriages came to a screeching halt with me," a devilish smile overcame her for a moment.

Lucius again raised a brow.

"Rebel," she smirked as she pointed to herself. "And yourself?"

"Pureblood as well, and divorced," he said not really wanting to get into too much detail about his past just yet.

"Handsome and pureblood, today must be my lucky day," she smiled once against before leading him into the nearby bookstore.

Lucius enjoyed the beautiful witch's lighthearted, playful manner. It was a breath of fresh air after being married to the ice queen for so many years.

"Do you enjoy reading?" She asked as they walked through the many rows of books.

"I must admit that I do," he replied. "My old manor in Britain had the most beautiful library with books all the way to the ceiling. I believe it may have been my favorite room in the house," he said before taking a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the leather bound books and Maria.

He noticed they had stopped in a particular section which caught him slightly off guard.

"Muggle literature?" He questioned, stealing a glance at the witch on his arm.

"Again, rebel," she smiled. "I have been rather transfixed by the muggle classics lately. It's almost like a guilty pleasure."

"I can't say I have ever been daring enough to jump into the world of Muggle literature," he stated honestly.

"Oh Lucius, you should give it an honest try, some of it is quite good," an excited look gracing her beauty features.

"Well, I wouldn't know where to begin. I may require some sort of direction," he sighed.

"Of course," she sighed with a slight frown. After a moment of silence, a smile spread across her face once more. "Are you free tomorrow, perhaps around 11 o'clock?"

"Why my dear, are you asking me out? How very forward and presumptuous of you," Lucius mocked with fake astonishment.

"Oh hush you," she swatted his arm. "I was thinking you could come over for tea and I'll show you around my library. I have a rather extensive Muggle collection and we just might be able to find something that suits you."

"I am quite inclined to accept you invitation," he smiled.

The two walked around the alley for quite some time, talking comfortably about anything that came to mind. Lucius, once again, found himself relaxed and somewhat at ease in the company of the young, beautiful witch and could feel himself drawn to her the more he learned.

That night Lucius' thoughts were consumed with the beautiful witch he had encountered earlier that day. As he sat in the library of his new manor sipping his firewhiskey, he looked around fondly. It wasn't quite as impressive as the library of Malfoy Manor, but it was still a sight to behold. He could picture Maria sitting next to him on the expensive, leather nail head couch, reading comfortably in the dancing light of the fire. Her scent still lingered in his nose, awakening his senses in a way he hadn't experienced in many years.

 _He was running through the halls of Malfoy Manor, the chilling laughter of the Dark Lord echoing as he ran. He could hear screams coming from the darkness ahead, someone calling his name. He suddenly came to a door he didn't recognize, his ex-wife standing just before the threshold leading into the next room. She appeared as he remembered, but when she spoke it was the voice of his twisted sister-in-law, Bellatrix LeStrange._

 _"He's waiting for you," she cackled and stepped aside._

 _Lucius entered the room, finding the Dark Lord performing the Crutiatus Curse on a crumpled form lying lifeless on the ground._

 _"Ah, Lucius, just in time to join the party," the Dark Lord hissed. "Avada Kedavra!"_

 _In a moment of courage Lucius took a step forward to examine the face of the Dark Lords victim, the lifeless face of Maria staring back at him._

He awoke gasping for air, the bedding soaked with his perspiration. After a moment of looking around his room frantically, he realized it was merely a nightmare.

 _"A bloody nightmare,"_ a hoarse groan escaped his dry throat.

With great frustration he threw the duvet from his saturated person and climbed out of his large four poster. After a quick change of his drenched night clothes, he made his way down to the study to pour himself a brandy.

"I really need to get a house elf," he mused aloud as he walked over to his desk and sank into the inviting chair.

He thought back to his nightmare, confusion blanketing his handsome face. It was a strange twist in his already twisted subconscious and he wasn't sure what to make of it. The nightmares rarely made sense but this one was rather absurd, he had just met the woman. She had truly consumed his thoughts, of that much he was certain.

The next day Lucius found himself pacing around his new manor, anxiously waiting for his tea date with Maria. Today he was dressed in a dark wash denim pant, stylish brown leather shoes, a crisp white dress shirt and a vest. Denim was something he was still rather unsure of but he was willing to give it a try, especially since Maria was so open to muggle things. He knew that his well tailored muggle clothes looked good on his lean, muscular stature, but he still felt that wizarding robes made for a more polished, sophisticated look.

Finally, the time had come for him to apparate. He found himself standing just outside the large front gates of Maria's home and as she had promised, the wards accepted him and allowed him to pass through. As he walked down the path lined with beautiful, healthy oak trees, a large manor came into view. There is sat nestled perfectly amongst the large rolling Pennsylvania hills. Its size comparable to that of Malfoy Manor and although the architecture was significantly different, its beauty was equally as breath taking.

After reaching the grand looking front door he gave it a firm knock. As he patiently waited his nerves starting weighting on his thoughts.

 _"Pull yourself together man,"_ he silently scolded himself but was quickly interrupted. He was greeted by a tiny house elf and found himself led into an equally grand looking foyer.

"Mistress is waiting for sir in the library," the large eared creature squeaked. "Whimsy will show sir the way."

As Lucius followed, he took it open himself to observe his surroundings. With its dark wooden floors, high ceilings and finely crafted wood working, the rustic feeling home was something he couldn't help but admire. The tiny elf finally lead him into a large room, stocked from floor to ceiling with books, where he found Maria waiting for him with a warm, genuine smile.

"Lucius, so glad to see you," she greeting, extending her hand. "I trust you had no difficulties finding your way."

"Maria, it's truly a pleasure," he replied as he took her hand and bowed to place a soft kiss upon her knuckles. "And there were no difficulties at all, my dear."

"Glad to hear. May I offer you something, tea, firewhiskey, elf made wine?" She smiled letting her eyes sweep quickly over him.

"Firewhiskey and wine at 11 o'clock in the morning? How very taboo," he mocked, his eyebrows slightly lifted. "I like your style. Firewhiskey, please."

Shortly after, Firewhiskies in hand, they found themselves seated comfortably near the fireplace. She was more beautiful today than she had been yesterday, if possible. Clad in a flowing, cream colored sweater, tight, black pants and smart heels, Lucius thought she looked like one of the women out of his muggle fashion magazines. Her sweater fell slightly off one shoulder exposing just enough skin to gain his attention.

"You are more than welcome to browse if you wish." At the sound of her voice he tore his eyes away from the delicious looking outline of her neck.

"As I said yesterday, I wouldn't know where to begin," he said meeting her eyes with his.

"Well, it depends what you prefer really," she smiled as though she had caught him looking. "The classics are my favorite Ernest Hemmingway, Mark Twain, Edgar Allan Poe, although their writing styles are completely different."

"How so?" He enquired.

"Well, Hemmingway's writing is simple, direct and rather unadorned. He paints an amazing picture but at the same time makes you use your imagination. Twain is more earthly and adventurous with a nice southern touch. And Poe, well he's more Gothic, twisted and dark. He usually focuses on death or something associated with it. His poems are slightly more romanticized but still have rather dark undertones." A thoughtful look graced her beautiful features as she spoke.

"Do you have a favorite work by Hemmingway and Poe was it?" Lucius asked sipping his Firewhiskey.

"Oh yes," she replied excitedly, her eyes sparkling as she walked to one of the bookcases. She returned holding two old looking, leather bound books and took a seat directly next to the handsome wizard. Her scent instantly permeating his senses.

"The Old Man and the Sea may be my favorite by Hemmingway. And well this is Poe's collected works, The Raven is my favorite of his," she smiled as she ran her hand over the spine of the book then gave them to Lucius.

"Thank you, you are much to kind," he smiled looking quickly at her lips the directed his attention back to her eyes. Her clear, blues eyes seemed to pull him into their depths causing his mouth to go dry, his heart to beat slightly faster and his tempter to rise. Not wanting to overstep his bounds and he quickly broke the silence.

"So does your extensive literary collection consist of strictly muggle works or are there wizarding works as well?" He asked sitting back slighting, sipping his firewhiskey.

"There's a little of everything, I guess," she said as she scanned the walls. "Anything from books about the history of magic, wizard biographies, wizard fiction, to dark magic," she finished with a shrug.

"Really, dark magic?" The surprise written on his face. "And pray tell, why would such a beautiful, young witch such as you be interested in such a dangerous thing?"

"Another guilty pleasure," a sheepish smile covering her face. "And much to my father's dismay, that guilty pleasure became my profession. I work for the local Ministry of Magic in the Dark Arts Department. I guess it's always just been rather fascinating to me really."

The former dark wizard couldn't believe what he was hearing. She now had him hook, line and sinker.

"Merlin, you are beautiful, pureblood and slightly twisted," Lucius smirked. "I am afraid I have no choice now."

"No choice in what manner?"

"I _must_ take you to dinner."


	3. Chapter 3

"Dinner," Lucius said aloud as he paced around his study that night. "What in the bloody hell am I going to do for dinner?"

If it had been any other woman he would have picked an expensive restaurant and taken her there. Maria on the other hand wouldn't be impressed by Lucius throwing his money around; it was obvious that she had her own. He wanted to make an impression on her, take her breath away, something which would stand out.

He paced through the study, as he sipped his tumbler of fire whiskey and racked his brain for ideas. After frustration had firmly set in, he slumped into his chair in defeat. His knowledge of her was minimal and he had no idea of her likes, dislikes or even her last name.

"It shouldn't be this difficult," he growled.

Books, he knew she was rather passionate about literature, but how would he incorporate that into dinner? His eyes focused on the stack of books she had lent him. She had given him another before he left, insisting it was a good read. Suddenly, he jumped, inspiration striking him. Frantically he searched his desk for a quill and parchment and began scribbling ideas, notes and a to-do list.

After quite some time Lucius sat back in his chair, "Brilliant," he said to himself, a broad grin covering his face. Once again he glanced at the stack of books she had given him. The one which had been his inspiration sat atop the pile. With his drink in hand he raised it to the stack in a solute before taking a sip of the delicious, amber liquid.

"She will be mine for sure," he smiled.

The next day, Lucius awoke early; there were many things which needed to be done before 7 o'clock tonight and there was little time to waste. First, he apparated to the setting he had in mind. After walking around a little he decided the location would be satisfactory and he went to work. He paid mind to even the slightest detail as he transfigured different objects and placed them ever so perfectly. As his vision started to come together, his confidence grew.

"She won't be able to resist," he smiled as he looked around. With the finishing touches in place and charms to ensure his masterpiece remain undisturbed, he decided it was time to return home and start preparing himself for the evening. There were still a few things to be done, but they could wait for now.

Lucius stood beneath the shower head as he let the hot water wash the grime was his body and relax his muscles. As he reached for the sandalwood soap Severus had sent him, he mentally went through his list one final time. He was satisfied with himself, of that he was sure.

He had finished his shower and was wiping the condensation from the mirror when something on his forearm caught his eye. The now faded Dark Mark stood out in contrast with his alabaster skin causing a slight wave of panic. What would happen when Maria saw the brand of his dark past? Being an American, would she recognize the symbol? Had the stories of Voldemort's reign of terror made it across the pond? And if she did recognize it, what would her reaction be?

He stared at his reflection in the mirror and quickly decided he would cross that bridge when he came to it. He had to focus on tonight.

With a day of preparation behind him and everything finally in order, Lucius found himself standing at Maria's front door. The house elf ushered him in and announced that its mistress would be with him shortly. At once, all of his questions and doubts from earlier were quickly forgotten when the most beautiful thing he had ever seen same into his sight. It felt as though he couldn't breathe, the air was suddenly gone from the room, his mouth went dry and he could have sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. No woman had ever affected him in such a way. In that moment, the normally composed wizard was anything but. For years he prided himself on his control and concealment of his emotions, until now.

"Lucius, don't you look handsome," she greeted before she leaned in and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

Taken by surprise Lucius fought to find his voice, silently cursing himself.

"You are truly breath taking," he finally said as he took a step back to admire her once more. Her raven colored locks were pulled up loosely with a few stray curls framing her face. She was clad in a simple, well fitting black dress with a cropped jacket over top. Beautiful, long, tanned, toned legs caught his attention, threatening to shatter the composer he was fighting to regain.

"Thank you. Aren't you sweet?" She smiled, a slight blush rising to her face.

"No, you are _truly_ breath taking. If I dare say, the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," Lucius said, his stormy eyes meeting her clear, blue, holding her gaze for a moment.

"Maria was the first to break the silence. "Are we all set?"

"Yes," Lucius said finding his voice once more and offered her his arm.

She accepted with a smile and allowed him to usher her out of the house.

"May I ask where we are headed?" She asked as they walked down the pathway.

"No my dear, you may not. It's a surprise," he said flashing her a sly smile. "Do you apparate?"

"What if I don't?" She asked in a serious tone.

"Then I'm afraid you will have to hold onto me," he smiled slightly.

"But I am holding onto you," she replied looking down at their linked arms.

"No, I'm afraid this won't do. You will have to put your arms around my neck and mine around your waist," he sighed.

Before he knew it, her arms slowly snaked around his neck, her body pressed slightly against his. With his arms wrapped firmly around her slender waist, he took a moment to enjoy the feeling of her in his arms. Her perfume found its way to his nose, threatening his control yet again.

"Is this right?" She asked innocently looking up at him.

Quickly clearing his throat, he forced himself to focus. "Yes, are you ready?"

"Yes," she replied in a soft voice.

The apparation was over as quickly as it began and they found themselves in the middle of the woods.

"Are you ok?" Lucius asked the witch in his arms.

"Yes, perfectly fine thank you," she said removing her arms from their place around his neck. "And for the record, I do apparate. I was just curious as to what you would do. Well played by the way."

"Can you blame a man for taking advantage of an opportunity to have a beautiful witch in his arms?" His broad smile matching hers. "I saw an opportunity and I took it."

"I admire that quality in a man," she replied still smiling. "So where are we? I thought we were going to dinner."

Again, he offered her his arm. "This way my dear."

After walking a few yards, their destination began to come into view. The sun was setting, casting a beautiful, orange glow over the clearing ahead and highlighted the nearby body of water.

Maria cast him a questioning glance the closer they walked. As it came into view he heard her gasp and felt her hand tighten on his arm.

"Lucius, it's beautiful," she breathed.

He had to admit, she was right. The clearing he had picked next to the water was lit beautifully with not only the sun set, but the hundred or so candles that hung effortlessly above an elegantly set dinner table.

He led her to the table and after pulling out her chair for her, took his seat across from her.

"Wine?" He asked, still smiling at her reaction.

"Please," she said still taking in her surroundings.

With a smooth flick of his wand two glassed of wine appeared in front of them.

"How did you pick this location?" She asked, finally focusing on him.

"You don't know where we are?" He asked, brow slightly arched. "Well, I will give you a clue. You gave me three muggle books to read."

"Right," she replied eying him.

"What were they?"

"Poe's collected works, The Old Man and The Sea, and On Walden Pond," with reference to the last novel, Lucius smiled.

"That my dear, is Walden Pond," he said motioning to the water.

He watched as she cast her gaze out over the water once more, a thoughtful, and somewhat content look flashed in her eyes, if only for a moment, before she turned her attention back to him.

"You are quite full of surprises," she smiled.

"I am simply trying to impress a fetching, young witch," he replied in his aristocratic tone.

"Well, I hate to admit, but it's working," she smiled into her wine.

"Is it?" He purred, sitting forward slightly.

"Yes."

With the sun now fully set and their delicious dinner behind them, the pair embarked on their second bottle of wine. Lucius couldn't help notice the warm glow the candle light cast on Maria's soft features and found himself lost in her beauty.

"May I ask you something?" He sat back comfortably in his chair.

"You may," she smiled.

"When I first met you the day before last, when we were at the pub, you made a comment about my accent," he explained.

"Yes, I remember," she cocked her head slightly.

"You said my accent was elegant. What were you really going to say?" He asked leaning his elbows on the table.

"Elegant, that's what I intended to say," her reply slightly rushed.

"No, it wasn't," he pushed, a smile dancing on his lips. "Tell me."

"Well, if you must know," she sighed in defeat.

"I must," he pushed once more.

"Delicious," a mischievous gleamed passed through her eyes as she spoke.

He smiled as she spoke and admired her honesty. He had never, to his knowledge been described as 'delicious' and found he rather liked it.

"Now, if I may ask you a question," she leaned forward, mirroring his pose.

"You may, my dear," he purred.

"Why put so much effort into a first date?" She asked, eying him slightly.

"Well, there are many reasons. As I said before, I wanted to impress you. Not only are you amazing beautiful but your insationably kind which is something I have not know in a many number of years. I figured taking you to an expensive restaurant would be rather impersonal and lazy, and that was far from the impression I had wished to make."

"Lucius, you already made quite the impression on me the day I meet you," she smiled warmly.

"Really?" He inquired as he leaned in ever so slightly and folded one hand a top the other. "How so?"

"Well, you were dashingly handsome, charming, well mannered and quite the pleasant company. I'd say that's a rather desirable first impression," she explained lightly.

"And there aren't any handsome, charming, well mannered wizards where you are from?" He asked.

"Not really, more so an over abundance of handsome, arrogant, entitled wizards with more vanity than charm or manners," she said with a humorous tone.

Lucius chuckled slightly. "I believe there are many people in Britain who would swear you were just describing me."

"I can hardly believe that," she replied with an honest smile.

"It's true, there was a time that I was very much that wizard," he confessed as he inspected his wine.

"From what I know of you so far, you are a sweet, thoughtful man. If you were what you say, what brought on the change?"

"Multiple things, but I guess I just realized what a horrible person I had really become and I no longer desired to be that man," his eyes still fixed on his glass.

"That's a rather noble quality Lucius, to be able to recognize ones flaws and to possess the strength to successfully change," her tone was firm, yet warm.

Lucius snorted and met her eyes which were filled with nothing but compassion. His hardened expression softened and his muscles relaxed as stared into her eyes.

"Besides if UK purebloods are anything like American purebloods, we are raised with that stigma. It's the strong ones that learn to overcome it, some may take longer than others, that's all," she said searching his face.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He said holding her gaze. "What I did to deserve such kindness, I'm sure I'll never know."

"Well, did I mention your accent is delicious?" She asked lightly.

"Yes, I believe you may have mentioned it before," he purred, welcoming the change in conversation.

He watched as her eyes fell to his mouth as he spoke.

 _"Teasing her will be fun," he thought to himself._

"Have I mentioned you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen?" He asked doing his best to flash his sexiest smile.

"I do believe you have mentioned it before, but I can assure you I will not tire of hearing it," she blushed with a smile.

Suddenly his face grew serious.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"I just realized I have overlooked a detail in my planning for tonight," he replied.

"What could that possibly be? I think everything is quite perfect," she said in a reassuring smile.

"I'm afraid not," he frowned. "Music, a first date wouldn't be complete without asking for a dance." Gracefully he rose from his chair and stepped towards Maria. "Would you do me the honor of a dance my dear?" He asked in his smoothest tone, offering his hand.

"But as you said, there is no music," she pointed out, looking up at him.

"We don't need any, trust me," he smiled.

Slowly she placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet. With his free hand, he took hers and placed it on his shoulder before finding its way to her waist. She allowed him to lead her into a slow cadence. Her eyes locked onto his, a slight passion beginning to show through.

"Is this another one of your plans to get me into your arms?" She asked smiling up at him.

"Of course," he said with a sly smile. "Why else does a man ask a woman to dance?"

"You sly, clever man," she said eying him. "I shall need to up my guard around you."

"No, don't do that my dear; I can assure you I am quite harmless. Although, I have admitted my plan to have you in my arms, my reasoning as to why is quite simple," his voice dropped into a much huskier tone.

"Oh?" She breathed.

"Yes, you were much too far away from me," he pulled her to him so their bodies were pressed firmly against one another, moving gracefully as one.

Clear, blue eyes stared into his with anticipation as they danced. The night was calm around them with the sound of crickets and frogs. The moment was perfect he had to admit. The longer he dared to gaze into Maria's intoxicating eyes, the more he felt himself being drawn in by their beauty. He could feel his control slipping away little by little and decided to no longer fight it.

His hand slowly went to her face and gently cupped her cheek, her skin felt soft as he ran a thumb over it. Hungry eyes fell to her parted pink lips, wanting desperately to feel them on his. He could feel his heart beating heavily in his chest as he tilted her beautiful face up towards his and pulled her more tightly against him. Slowly, he closed the space between them and paused before they were a mere inch apart, just long enough to scan her face once more before closing the remaining distance.

He pressed his lips gently to hers as his heart continued to beat heavily. He felt as she opened her mouth ever so slightly and he took advantage of the invitation more than willingly. As their tongues met, Lucius felt a fire awaken with in him. One with an intensity he had never quite felt before. She tasted sweet with wine. Her soft, supple lips moving flawlessly with his, begging him not to stop.

Their embrace was sweet yet passionate, leaving Lucius hungry for more. As they broke apart Maria let out a shaky breath before her eyes fluttered open. He felt as though every part of him were on fire, passion coursed through his veins in a way he had never felt. His eyes came into focus on the beautiful witch in his arms, a surprised yet fiery look blanketing her face.

"What?" He asked in a husky tone.

She studied him a moment. "I have never been kissed like that," she breathed, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

A chuckle and grin came as his first response. "My dear, don't look so surprised," he pulled her tightly to him.

Shortly after regaining their composure, the couple walked back to their apparation point. Although Lucius knew Maria could apparate, he wrapped her in his arms once more before spinning into oblivion.

Once at her front door, Lucius turned to her, a genuine smile gracing his handsome features.

"Before you say goodnight, it's still rather early, would you like to come in for a fire whiskey?" She asked after glancing at her watch.

"You're inviting me in?" He asked with an arched brow.

"For a drink, nothing more," she replied sternly.

"Lead the way my dear.

He soon found himself settled comfortably in the library near a crackling fire, drink in hand.

"Tonight was quite wonderful, thank you Lucius," she said with a smile.

"You're welcome my dear. But I'm afraid I feel somewhat of a failure."

"How could that be possible?" She asked somewhat taken back.

"Well, other than being unmercifully beautiful, unimaginably kind and a painfully good kisser, I fear I know nothing about you," he explained.

With a flash of smile and a slight laugh, Maria shifted comfortably in her seat. "Lucius, if there is something you would like to know, all you need to do is ask."

He thought a moment. "Let's start with a last name."

"DeSalvitore," she answered. "My family is of Italian decent."

"I would have never guessed," he smiled playfully.

"And yours?"

"Malfoy. We are just long line of waspy, British purebloods I'm afraid," he sighed.

"With a delicious accent."

He smiled at her playfully. "Tell me about your family." 

"Well, pureblood obviously. They are traditional, almost painfully so," she said with a chuckle.

"With a rebellious daughter, how does that work?" He enquired.

"My dear Lucius, that is the beauty of being the youngest and only daughter of an Italian father. I am the apple of his eye," she raised her glass with a smile.

"What does your father do?"

"Socialize; it's his life's work. My parents have their money invested here and there and dabble in different financial ventures and therefore have made careers of being socialites, my brothers also. That's why my father was displeased with my decision to _actually_ work. As long as my _little hobby_ , as my mother calls it, doesn't interfere with the largest most extravagant events, then they tend to leave me be."

He smiled as she spoke couldn't help but think how easy it was to converse with her.

"What of your family?" The question came.

His smile fell as he thought the best way to answer.

A sigh. "Let's see, my family. Well, I am an only child and my parents are long gone. They too were painfully traditional, to a fault and up until a short time ago, I was as well. I have a son, Draco, who turned 19 not to long ago; he is traveling Europe right now. I also worked for my local Ministry at one time, but am retired now."

"You have a son who is 19?" She asked.

"Yes, is that a problem my dear?" He retorted in a smug tone.

"No, of course not. You just seem too young to have a son of that age," a smile danced across her features as she drug her eyes over his face and body.

"Beautiful, sweet witch, I do try to take care of myself," he purred.

"I can see that," playfulness gleamed in her eyes.

He watched her for a moment, a smile spreading over his chiseled features.

"What would your father say if he found out an older wizard was calling on his beautiful, young daughter?"

She burst into a fit of laughter and brought a hand to her chest as she tried to compose herself. "Oh, dear Merlin, he need only to take one look at you and hear of your blood status and he would be hugging you and calling you son so quickly your head would spin."

"That's reassuring. And your mother?" He asked.

"My mother would be undressing you with her eyes while trying to think of a way to kill off my father and me," she laughed.

"And stay clear of dear old mom, good to know," he smirked.

Seeing his empty tumbler, she offered to refresh his drink which he gladly accepted. He watched as she took his glass and walked to replenish their glasses giving him a delicious view of her back side. Again, he was struck by how at ease he felt in her presence. His actions since he had met her had been so very out of character for the composed, calculated man, but he found he didn't mind. His plan had been to be a better man and in Maria's presence, the change came naturally.

As she handed him his replenished drink Lucius' free hand wrapped gently around her wrist and pulled her into his lap.

"What are you doing, you wicked man?" She giggled.

"You have been much too far away," he said in a low voice. "Now that I'm aware of how good you feel in my arms, I can't get enough of it."

She raised an eyebrow before sipping her whiskey. Lucius ran a finger up her arm and bare shoulder before resting it on her cheek.

"You don't believe me?" He asked in a purr before he leaned in and kissed her softly but quickly. "See completely innocent my dear."

"Lucius Malfoy, I'm not sure there's anything innocent about you," she smiled.

He flashed her his sexiest smile before kissing her once more. A beautiful witch from what seemed to be a prestigious family, he was truly lucky.

"One thing I miss about my life in Britain is the events. I do love a good party," he said as he ran a finger tip lazily along the length of her arm.

"Oh", she squealed suddenly before launching herself off his lap to reach for her wand on the end table. After a quick flourish of the dark piece of wood, a fancy piece of parchment came floating through the door landing gracefully into her hand.

She settled comfortably back into Lucius' lap and handed him the parchment as she began to explain. The Mason's were one of the most prominent wizarding families in the area and their gala was one of the biggest events of the year, next to her parents New Years Eve party. He was anxious at the thought of being thrown back into the world of the wizarding elite and the chance to rebuild his demolished reputation. Since Maria had walked into his life the possibility of a second chance didn't seem so preposterous. Happiness was now within his reach.

"Would you accompany me tomorrow night?" She asked with a smile.

"A chance to have you on my arm? How could I resist?" He pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her softly and almost hesitantly at first enjoying the way she sighed and pressed her body more firmly against his. The soft finger tips he felt on his cheek felt almost as heavenly as her lips, it had been long time since someone had touched him in such a tender way. Her tongue was soft like velvet as it met his, teasing him and causing him to want more. The growing, almost painful arousal he felt was a warning of his dwindling self control. If he didn't stop now, there would be no going back.

"Maria, we must stop. I fear I don't know how much longer I will be able to control myself in a gentlemanly manner," he said in a rich, husky tone.

"Yes, you're right and it's getting rather late," she breathed. Her eyes focused, and fell to his before she kissed him softly once more and removed herself from his lap.

That night he lay awake in bed, his mind racing with thoughts of Maria. The look she had given him at the end of the night stood out the most, kind and caring yet filled with fire. No woman had ever looked at him in such a way, not even his ex-wife. Although he had only known her a short time, it felt as though it had been ages. There was a calmness about her that he found almost empowering in a way. Yet, she possessed a sense of strength which he greatly admired. All which were traits he found very attractive in a witch.

Sleep came easily to the dark wizard that night as the strange feeling of contentment washed over him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dressed in his finest robes, Lucius stood in the entrance hall of Maria's manor, waiting on the beautiful woman to emerge. For an event as extravogant as tonight, the tall, handsome wizard decided to dust off his walking stick and now stood shifting it from hand to hand, anxious to see the object of his affection. She had enchanted his thoughts through out the day, causing a spontanious smile to grace his handsome features as he remembered the feeling of her lips on his.

Finally, after much anticipation, she appeared. Just as last night, he suddenly felt as though all the oxygen had been sucked from the room. Clad in a rich, emerald green gown that made his inner Slytherin pride sing, she was the epitamy of elegance and class. The material of her gown, made from the finest silk, fell off each shoulder showing her long, beautiful neck line. The body of the dress clung tightly to her perfectly toned torso, then flowed nicely away, just below her hips. She was stunning.

"Maria, you looking breath taking," he said before kissing her softly.

"Thank you Lucius, I must say you look incredibly handsome in your dress robes," she replied with a warm smile. "I will have to keep close to you tonight, another witch may try to steal you."

He laughed before quickly kissing her once more. "My dear, I promise I shall not leave your side tonight and I why would I look else where when I will have you on my arm?"

All day Lucius had been anxious about the evening. With out a question he would be introduced to her father, something which was slighting unsettling to the well seasoned, dark wizard. It had been decades since he properly courted a woman, and equally as long since he was put in a situation where he woud have to try and impress _anyone._ An impeccable first impression on Maria's father was imparative, something which held no margin for error. He would have to be at his best tonight, that was for sure.

Lucius glanced at the stunning witch on his arm as they entered the beautiful manor. She seemed to carry a slightly different air since they has arrived on the property, more sophisicated with a demour smile gracing her features. He to tried to put forth his best arristocratic presence, reverting slightly back to his old ways. Althought he maintained his straight, stiff poster and smug look, there was something different about the former Death Eater. It was small and rather inconspicuous, but just obvious enough to make him appear less threatening. It could be found in his stormy eyes, a slight twinkle, especially when they were focused on Maria.

As they walked into the grandly decorated ballroom, Lucius instantly realized eyes began to fall on them.

"I believe everyone in the room is wondering who the handsome stranger is," Maria whispered to him.

"I disagree. Clearly, my dear, all eyes are on you," He replied with a smug smile.

A short, squaty woman clad in a dress which appeared to be a size to small, stepped towards the couple with a fake, sickly sweet smile pastered on her toad like face.

"Maria, so glad to see you could join us," the plump woman greeted.

"Matilda, the decorations look beautiful and thank you so much for the invitation," Maria said kindly. "Matilda, allow me to introduce my date, Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, this is Matilda Mason."

"It is a great pleasure to make your aquantance," Lucius purred as he bowed his platinum head.

The toadlike womans eyes widened as the handsome wizard spoke and she smiled but said nothing before turning back to Maria.

"I believe your parents were over there last time I saw them. Do try to enjoy yourself dear." With one more glance at Lucius, the short, unattractive woman turned and waddled away.

"In case you haven't noticed, she has the manners of a barn yard animal," Maria whispered after the woman was out of earshot.

"Obviously," Lucius sneered before he allowed Maria to lead him in the direction of her parents.

"Try and relax," Maria said to him softly. "You will be fine."

"I am not nervous my dear. I was simply thinking how difficult it will be to keep my hands to myself this evening," he smiled slyly.

Maria raised an eyebrow, trying to bite back a smirk as an older couple made their way towards them and judging from appearances it was safe to assume that they were indeed Maria's parents. The older witch was of the same lean stature of her daughter, her skin the same glowing olive tone with slightly lighter hair and the same warm smile. The tall, dark, older wizard however had an almost intimidating presence to him. He stood slightly taller then Lucius. His hair the same raven color as his daughters, their facial features incredibly similar which framed the same erie blue eyes.

"Father," Maria called to the older wizard as she walked to embrace him. A broad smile was firmly set on the older wizard's face as he stepped back to admire his daughter as she hugged her mother.

"My dear, I do believe you grow more beautiful everyday," her father said with a slight Italian accent.

"Thank you father," Maria smiled.

The older man stared at his daughter a moment before his eyes fell to Lucius.

"Giovanni DeSalvitore and this is my wife Carmela," Maria's father said extending it towards Lucius.

"Lucius Malfoy, it is a pleasure to meet you both," he replied as he inclined his head and firmly shook the mans hand before turning his attention to Carmela. With on graceful movement he brought her knuckles to his lips before straightening back up and smiling at Maria.

Her mother smiled at the handsome wizard then raised her eyebrows slightly at her daughter in approval. Her father narrow his eyes as he seized up his daughter's date.

"Lucius was it?" Giovannia asked. "May I ask where you are from?"

"Not at all," he smiled slightly. "I was born in Britian and spent most of my life there until recently, I just moved to states a few months ago." He voice smooth and confident.

"And your blood status?" Her father asked quickly.

"Father, please don't," Maria tried to say but was interupted by Lucius.

"Pureblood, of course," he answered in a smug, almost arrogant tone.

Her father smile. "I am pleased to hear that."

A waiter soon came by to offer champaign from his tray. Drinks now in hand, the four continued to mingle. Maria's father warmed up to Lucius quickly. And Lucius found although there was an arrogance to the older wizard, he was kind and welcoming which put Lucius' anxiety to rest.

"So if I may ask, how did you meet my beautiful daughter?" Giovanni asked.

"I saw her reading in the park and was so taken by her beauty I found that I had to know her name. She had started to walk away, so I decided to follow her with the hopes she would stop and as luck would have it, she walked into a near by pub," he casted a quick glance as the younger witch and was met with a reassuring smile. "So I followed her into the pub and introduced myself. After speaking to her a short time, I had no choice but to ask her to dinner."

"Oh, how lovely," Carmela smiled as she looked between the two. "You do make a rather handsome couple and if I might say, I believe the two of you would make rather beautiful children."

"Mother!" Lucius heard Maria hiss.

With a glance in her direction, he could see her face had become a dark shade of red.

"What?" The older witch asked innocently.

With the sudden change in conversation, Lucius thought Maria would need a break from her inquisitive mother.

"My dear, would you do me the honor of a dance?"

"Yes, that would be lovely," she smiled as she accepted his arm.

The pair quickly found themselves on the dance floor moving gracefully as one. As they waltzed, he couldn't help but admire the witch in his arms. She was by far the most beautiful woman in the room, of that much he was certain. Suddenly, her shining blue eyes met his steely grey and a warm smile graced her face.

"I am sorry about my mother," she said as she reddened slightly.

"It's quite alright my dear, there is nothing to apologize for," he chuckled as he leaned in and kissed her softly. "Your parents seem to be very pleasant people."

"They have their moments," she replied with a smirk. "You play the part rather well, by the way."

"What part is that?" He asked with a raised brow.

"You know, the proud, arrogant, pureblood ficade we are all expected to portray. I find it exhausting at times," she sighed.

"Things are very similar in Britain. However for me, it wasn't always an act. I guess sometimes old habbits are difficult to break," he said.

"I think it's sexy," she said before trying to stiffle a giggle at his shocked expression. "The presence of a powerful, confident man, especially one with a sweet side and a sense of humor."

Before he could respond, the waltz ended.

"Shall we rejoin your parents? It would be terribly rude of me to keep you all to myself," he said as he leaned closer to Maria.

"I'd rather you keep me to yourself," she replied with a mischevious look.

"Tisk, tisk, remember my dear, we have an image to maintain," he said playfully as he turned and led her from the floor stood talking to Lucius, who only caught bits and pieces of what the older wizard was saying. Instead, his attention was on Maria. She stood chatting with her mother, observing the other people in the room, yet every so often her eyes would meet his and she would hold his gaze briefly, then look away. He found their game of cat and mouse to be rather sexy, especially when a cop smile graced her beautiful face.

Lucius could sense Giovanni's eyes on him after their last exchange and was met with a knowing look from the older wizard.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Giovanni asked.

"Very," Lucius replied smiling at Maria.

"My Maria has always been a head turner, but to intelligent for her own good. Some men are intimidated by a beautiful, intelligent woman, you know?" Giovanni asked, shaking his hand for emphasis.

"I like a strong willed, intellignet witch. My father used to tell me when I was a young man, the stronger the witch, the stronger the wizard," Lucius said earning a smile from Giovanni.

"Glad to hear that. So, what are your intentions with my daughter?" He asked growing very serious.

Although taken by surprise, Lucius didn't let his calm façade falter. He observed Maria a moment, a smile danced across her face as her eyes met his and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth in return.

"I plan on courting your daughter, that is, if you approve," Lucius said staring the older man squarely in the eye.

"You have my approval," the older wizard nodded. "But, understand this," he said taking a step closer. "I am a very powerful man, with some very powerful connections and if you do anything to hurt my litte girl, I will make you dissapear with out a trace."

Lucius held the mans intense stare.

"Do we have an understanding?" He asked.

"We do," Lucius said firmly.

Giovanni softened his expression slightly. "Good."

"Why do you both look so serious?" Maria suddenly asked from Lucius' side.

"Your beauty my dear, it's a rather serious subject," Lucius answered with a smile.

"Father, I hope you haven't been threatening my date," she said eying her father.

"No dear girl, we were just getting better aquianted," her father replied lightly. "Excuse me a moment."

Maria smiled knowingly at Lucius and placed a warm hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, he means only half of what he says," she smiled.

"If it wasn't for fear of your father using an unforgiveable on me, I would kiss you right now," he purred.

"Mr. Malfoy, how very taboo!" She exclaimed in fake shock. "To show affection in public?"

"Don't tempt me witch," he warned as he took a step closer.

"All of these old coots would probably die of shock," she laughed.

The rest of the evening went rather smoothly. After Lucius was introduced to Maria's two brothers who couldn't seem to stay in one place to long, Giovanni had taken to introducing him to everyone else he knew, which seemed to be every witch and wizard in attendance. Her mother had tried on many occasions to speak to him alone, but thankfully Maria was never far away and seemed to save him just in time.

Last night he thought teasing her would be fun, but tonight it seemed his plan was being to backfire. The look in her eyes was enough to bring him to his knees, paired with her intoxicating perfume and close proximity he was rendered almost completely helpless.


End file.
